Children's ride-on vehicles are reduced-scale vehicles that are designed for use by children. For example, children's ride-on vehicles include at least one seat adapted to accommodate one or more children and steering and drive assemblies that are adapted to be operated by a child sitting on the seat. One type of drive assembly that is often used in children's ride-on vehicles includes a battery-powered motor assembly that is adapted to drive the rotation of one or more of the vehicle's wheels, such as responsive to inputs from the child sitting on the seat. The motor assembly is powered by a battery assembly, which may include one or more rechargeable batteries. Typically, the vehicle will include an actuator, such as a foot pedal, push button, or other user input device, which enables a child to select when power is delivered to the motor assembly. Some drive assemblies further include other user input devices, such as a speed selector and/or a direction selector, which are operated by a child sitting on the vehicle's seat to select the speed and direction at which the vehicle travels.
A child driver may drive the ride-on on a variety of terrains, which may include ground surfaces that are level, smooth, inclined, bumpy, tiered, sloped, rough, uneven, and/or combinations thereof. In maneuvering through a variety of terrains, one or more of the vehicle's wheels may lose contact with the ground surface. Conventional children's ride-on vehicles lack a system for detecting when the vehicle's wheels contact and/or lose contact with the ground surface, much less such a system that affects the operation of the drive assembly responsive, at least in part, to when the vehicle's wheels contact and/or lose contact with the ground surface.